Magical Careers in the Coalition
See Also: Classification of Magic Users in the Coalition '' Upon graduation from Sator, the Coalition will grant you an entry level position in your field of choice. Every student attending Sator must pass Beginner Elemental Magic and therefor, it is not listed on any of the required education lists. Arena Warrior Current Characters Salary ''10,000 Credits for each victory Education No minimum, any who wish can become an AW. Those who refuse government work or drop out are given the choice between becoming an Arena Warrior or going to prison. Magical Ability Tester (MAT) MATs are CC class Magic Users. They test potential students for Sator Academy at the MAT Building on Unity Island in Union City, though occasionally they do travel to test potential students. Current Characters Starting Salary 30,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of one year at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Spellcasting Magical Mining and Construction Mining and construction workers are class CC Magic Users. Miners work in Damerel, and construction workers work in the major cities and on the railway. Current Characters Starting Salary 60,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of two years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Spellcasting * Magical Construction, Design, and Engineering Healer Healers are class CC Magic Users. They use potions and spells to heal people. Current Characters Starting Salary 30,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of two year at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Potions * Advanced Potions * Beginner Spellcasting * Healthy Living Potions Crafter Potion Crafters are class CC Magic Users if they own a store, and class CC+ Magic Users if they are in research. Current Characters Starting Salary 60,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Potion Crafters also have the option to have their own independent shop that sells C level potions, or go into research for a starting salary of 70,000 CA. Education Minimum of two years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Potions * Advanced Potions * Magical Plants * Magical Creatures Magical Herbologist Herbologists are class CC Magic Users. They care for and cultivate magical plants for potion making. Current Characters Starting Salary 40,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of two years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Potions * Magical Plants Sator Instructor Instructors at Sator are class CC or CC+ Magic Users, depending on the subject they teach. Current Characters Starting Salary 50,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of two years at Sator. Must pass: * The beginners and advanced (if applicable) class you will be teaching Official Spellcaster Spellcasters can be either class CC or CC+ Magic Users depending on their specific duties. They go wherever the government tells them to go, and do whatever the government tells them to do. They are often assigned to specific government officials, or are assigned an asset for them to protect or keep tabs on. Current Characters Starting Salary 60,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of two years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Spellwork * Advanced Spellwork Magical Creature Zoologist Zoologists are class CC Magic Users. They care for and/or study magical creatures. They usually work at the Arena, the Center for Magical Science and Research, the Magical Emporium of Wonders, or the Facility. Current Characters Starting Salary 40,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of two years at Sator. Must pass: * Magical Creatures * Beginner Spirit Animals * Beginner Weapons Magical Entertainer Magical Entertainers are class CC+ Magic Users. They perform magical shows for people, either with music, theatrical performances, or tricks and feats. They entertain the people to keep them distracted and in line for the Coalition. They promote the idea that the Coalition is the best thing for humanity. Current Characters Salary 100,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of three years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Spellwork * Advanced Spellwork * Beginner Weapons * Beginner Spirit Animals * Performing Arts Magical Chef Magical Chefs are class CC Magic Users. Their main purpose is to make potions taste better. They either work in research, or they open up shops selling more palatable class C level potions. Current Characters Starting Salary 40,000 CA (Credits/Annually) if they open a shop. 50,000 CA if they work in research. Education Minimum of three years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Potions * Advanced Potions * Magical Herbology * Healthy Living Magical Manufacturer/Inventor Magical Technicians are class CC+ Magic Users. They work in research for the government, usually at the Center for Magical Sciences in Union City. They create magical objects and devices. Current Characters Starting Salary 90,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of three years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Spellcasting * Advanced Spellwork * Magical Construction, Design, and Engineering * History & Law Doctor/Surgeon Doctors and Surgeons are class CC+ Magic Users and work the Chimera General Hospital, the Facility, or the MSR Center. Current Characters * Joyce Nipon Starting Salary 1''20,000 CA (Credits/Annually)'' Education Minimum of four years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Potions * Advanced Potions * Beginner Spellcasting * Advanced Spellwork * Magical Plants * Magical Creatures * Healthy Living * Surgical Medicine Magical Creature Hunter Magical Creature Hunters are class CC or CC+ Magic Users. They hunt magical creatures in the Black Wood for potions, research, or arena battles. Current Characters Starting Salary 50,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of four years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Weapons * Advanced Weapons * Beginner Spellcasting * Advanced Spellcasting * Beginner Spirit Animals * Beginner Potions * Magical Herbology * Magical Creatures Enforcer Enforcers are class CC+ Magic Users. They patrol the Coalition to keep the safety of the citizens. Current Characters Starting Salary 90,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of four years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Weapons * Advanced Weapons * Beginner Spellcasting * Advanced Spellwork * Combat Spells * Healthy Living * History & Law * Leadership Dream Walker/Weaver Dreamwalkers are class CC+ Magic Users. They are shrouded in mystery, and the only way to uncover the mystery, is to become one of them. They are top secret agents of the government with the highest clearance and they serve many different roles. They were given the name Dream Walker, because they are rumored to be able to travel through the dream world without outside assistance. Current Characters Starting Salary 200,000 CA (Credits/Annually) Education Minimum of four years at Sator. Must pass: * Beginner Spellcasting * Advanced Spellwork * Beginner Weapons * Advanced Weapons * Beginner Potions * Advanced Elemental Magic * Magical Creatures * Healthy Living * History & Law * Magical Technology * Dream Travel * Astronomy * Magical Technology